Gingerheart
"'STOP! Twolegs have many talents that cats don't, or knowledge they've learned, that could help the Clans! I bet none of you know how to tie a knot. I bet none of you know how to make a fire when you need a bit of warmth! And It doesn't matter that Gingerpaw and I aren't Clanborn! It doesn't matter that Firestar wasn't Clanborn, or Daisy, or Millie, or anyone else ThunderClan took in! What matters is in your heart! That's what makes you a true Clan cat. And if none of you see that, then you're blind." ''Furrypaw defending Gingerpaw in ''Into the Forest ''pg. 78 '''Gingerheart' is a ginger she-cat with a white belly and amber eyes. Information Affiliations: Current: 'ThunderClan '''Past: 'Twoleg , kittypet Names 'Twoleg: '''Kelsey '''Kittypet: '''Unknown '''Apprentice: '''Gingerpaw '''Warrior: '''Gingerheart '''Queen: '''Gingerheart Family '''Mother: 'Silky 'Father: 'Smoky 'Sister: 'Furrypelt 'Half-Brothers: 'Berrynose, Mousewhisker 'Half-Sister: 'Hazeltail 'Siblings: '''Two kits '''Mate: 'Bramblethorn 'Son: 'Squirreltail 'Daughter: 'Icepelt 'Foster Sons: 'Rockfall , Foxfoot 'Foster Daughter: 'Mistypelt Education 'Mentor: 'Cinderheart '''Apprentice: Deerpaw Book Appearances Living: ''Into the Forest , Forbidden Love, The Suspected Warrior, Revenge of the Darkness, Warriors of Suffering'' Creator Creator: 'Warriorcat1195 History In the A Merged World Arc: ''Into the Forest She is seen, unnamed, in the basket with Silky and her siblings. When Furrypaw comes to visit Silky, she is there, unnamed. Silky says that if no one bought her soon, she'd go to the shelter. She asks Furrypaw how she knew there were wild cats at the lake, and Furrypaw replies that she was once a Twoleg and read about books about wild cats, went to Twoleg StarClan , asked if the cats were real, then asked to be born by the lake. She cries that she did the same thing, and that she used to talk about the Warriors books with her friend from church. Furrypaw asks if she's Kelsey, and she realizes that Furrypaw is her best friend, Elizabeth. Furrypaw suggests going to ThunderClan with her, and she is very pleased by the idea. Silky disapproves, but she doesn't take notice. They go back to camp and explain everything to Bramblestar, who decides she can stay, and names her Gingerpaw, with Cinderheart as a mentor. Gingerpaw complains that she wanted to be a medicine cat apprentice, and Furrypaw reminds her that she already had the part. She is forced to clean the elders' den, so Furrypaw helps. Later, they sing songs they liked as Twolegs, and then Leafpool takes them both battle training. Gingerpaw greets Furrypaw after the Gathering, asking how the Clans had taked her being here, and Furrypaw replies that it was awful, and Jayfeather tells Gingerpaw to thank Furrypaw for standing up for her. The two share a moment at this. Gingerpaw stars in Furrypaw's dream of the battle between the Clans, and Furrypaw, horrified, watches Gingerpaw get killed. Gingerpaw is mentioned when Furrypaw is trying to convince Bramblestar to double the apprentices' training, and Gingerpaw later stands up for Furrypaw's decision. She goes hunting with Furrypaw, Bramblestar, and their mentors. She tries to grab a bird, but misses, so tries again and catches a squirrel. The two apprentices and their mentors later go battle training, and Gingerpaw gets the move right on the second try, with advice from Furrypaw, and the next one on the first try, again with advice from Furrypaw. Later, all the apprentices go battle training, and after Furrypaw does a complicated move on Berrynose, she asks to try. Berrynose hisses, saying he wouldn't get that close to being shown up by an apprentice again and leaves. Gingerpaw tries the move on Cinderheart, and Bramblepaw helps with partner fighting at the end, allowing them to defeat Cinderheart. While Firepaw and Bramblepaw are partner-fighting against Lionblaze , Gingerpaw asks Furrypaw why they were training double. Furrypaw mews that she couldn't tell, or it could have bad outcomes. After Lionblaze slams Firepaw and Bramblepaw intot he ground, stunning them a bit, Gingerpaw goes with Furrypaw to get poppy seeds, but on the way, swim in the lake for a bit. Afterwards, the two sisters sleep side by side next to Firepaw and Bramblepaw in the medicine den that night. Furrypaw walks into the medicine den after battle training with Leafpool to discover Gingerpaw sick with greencough . After being assured that it wasn't severe, Furrypaw curls up next to her and falls asleep. Gingerpaw is horrified after Furrypaw, Firepaw, Lionblaze, and Leafpool come back from a border patrol, for they were all beat up after their fight. Gingerpaw plays Monkey in the Middle with Furrypaw and Firepaw for a while, before leaping backwards to catch the moss ball, and crashes into the bramble screen of the medicine den, getting tangled up. She is seen again once she's better, being worn out by how hard Furrypaw is making her work during a battle training session. Leafpool and Cinderheart send her back to camp. Gingerpaw is seen sleeping when Furrypaw gets back to camp, and Bramblepaw asks why she's pushing her so hard. Furrypaw replies that they all had to be ready, but when Bramblepaw asks what they were ready for, she replies that she couldn't tell him. Upon returning from getting herbs, Furrypaw discovers Gingerpaw training the six kits in basic defensive moves. Later, the two friends swim in the lake, and on the way, Furrypaw admits her love for Firepaw to Gingerpaw, and asks that if she were to give birth to his kits, Gingerpaw would take them as her own. Gingerpaw promises she would. She is seen right before the battle, and then during it, being pinned by Breezepelt. Furrypaw knocks Breezepelt over, and Gingerpaw joins Bramblepaw's fight. After the battle, Gingerpaw steps out from the crowd to let Furrypaw know she's safe, and they sit vigil for Squirrelflight together. Later, Gingerpaw helps Furrypaw organize lines at the medicine den so it's easier to treat them. She is seen walking to her first Gathering at the end of the book. ''Forbidden Love'' Coming Soon ''The Suspected Warrior'' Coming Soon ''Revenge of the Darkness'' Coming Soon ''Warriors of Sufferng '' Trivia *She has Twoleg bloood because she was originally a Twoleg **Her kits have Twoleg blood too *She was originally going to be a white she-cat named Iceheart, but the author shot it down because Iceheart sounds like a frozen heart full of hate *The author did not decide her eye color until she found a picture of a cat with her decided fur color on Google *Her character is based off the author's best friend Gallery Gingerpaw.jpg|Apprentice version Gingerheart (with whiskers).png|Warrior version Gingerheart.jpg|Queen version Kin '''Mate: : Bramblethorn: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) Daughter: ' : Icepely: Living (As of ''Warriors of Suffering) 'Son: ' : Squirreltail: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) 'Foster Daughter: ' : Mistypelt: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) 'Foster Sons: ' : Rockfall: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Foxfoot: Living As of Warriors of Suffering) 'Father: ' : Smoky: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) 'Mother: ' : Silky: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) 'Sister: ' : Furrypelt: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) 'Siblings: ' : Two unnamed kits: Status Unknown 'Half-Brothers: ' : Berrynose: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Mousewhisker: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) 'Half-Sister: ' : Hazeltail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Nephew: ' : Rockfall: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Foxfoot: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) '''Niece: : Mistypelt: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering '') '''Grandnephew: ' : Wolfkit: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) Grandnieces: ''' Leafkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Stripekit: Living (As of ''Warriors of Suffering '') '''Half-Nephew: : Molewhisker : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) Half-Niece: ''' : Cherryfall : Living (As of ''Warriors of Suffering '') '''Half-Grandniece : Deerpaw: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) Half-Grandnephew : Robinpaw : Living (As of Revenge of the Darkness) Quotes 'Furrypaw and : '"Goodbye, Silky." 'Silky: '"Goodbye." ': '"We'll visit when we can." --Furrypaw and Gingerpaw (at the time unnamed) saying goodbye to Silky (Into the Forest, ''page 69) '''Gingerpaw: '"But I want to be a medicine cat apprentice!" 'Furrypaw: '"Kelsey, I told you, I already got the part!" 'Gingerpaw: '"I know. I guess I could settle for being a warrior." 'Bramblestar: '"It's that or leave." 'Gingerpaw: '"Warrior it is." 'Bramblestar: '"Good. Meeting dismissed." --Gingerpaw receiving her apprentice name (Into the Forest, ''page 70) '''Gingerpaw: '"How did they take my being here?" 'Furrypaw: '"Not well at at. Everyone was screaming and hollering, thinking Bramblestar was an idiot." 'Jayfeather: '"Thank your sister. She really stood up for you." 'Gingerpaw: '"You stood up for me?" 'Furrypaw: '"O''f course. You're my best friend, and now my sister. I'll always be there for you." --Furrypaw and Gingerpaw after the Gathering (''Into the Forest, page 78) 'Furrypaw: '"Gingerpaw, I have to tell you something." 'Gingerpaw: '"What?" 'Furrypaw: '"I'm in love with Firepaw." 'Gingerpaw: '"But you're a medicine cat!" 'Furrypaw: '"I know. But Firepaw is amazing! Gingerpaw, if I break the Warrior Code and give birth like Leafpool did, will you take my kits as your own, like Squirrelflight did?" 'Gingerpaw: '"I'd do anything for you. You're my best friend." --Furrypaw admitting her love of Firepaw to Gingerpaw (Into the Forest, ''page 124) '''Gingerheart: '"Rise and shine, sleepy head! Come on, Furrypaw! Since when do you ''like ''sleeping?" 'Furrypelt: '"It's Furry''pelt!"'' 'Gingerheart: '"Come on, wake up!" 'Furrypelt: '"Anna, go back to sleep!" 'Gingerheart: '"But Elsa, the sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!" --Gingerheart trying to wake up Furrypelt (Forbidden Love, ''page 33) '''Gingerheart: '"Guess what?" 'Furrypelt: '"What?" 'Gingerheart: '"I'm expecting Bramblethorn's kits!" 'Furrypelt: '"Unfortunately, I think I am too." 'Gingerheart: '"You're expecting Bramblethorn's kits?" 'Furrypelt: '"No, I'm not expecting ''Bramblethorn's ''kits, I'm expecting Firepelt's." 'Gingerheart: '"Oh, Furrypelt, you aren't!" 'Furrypelt: '"But I am. Don't deny it. I broke the Warrior Code. Just, dont' tell anyone!" --Furrypelt and Gingerheart sharing the news that they're expecting (Forbidden Love, ''page 63) Ceremonies Gingerpaw's Apprentice Ceremony '''Bramblestar: '"Yes! And I'm going to welcome her with open arms! We shall name her Gingerpaw. Her mentor will be Cinderheart." Reference, Into the Forest, ''page 70 Gingerheart's Warrior Ceremony '''Bramblestar: '"I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Bramblepaw, Firepaw, and Gingerpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" 'Bramblepaw Firepaw and Gingerpaw: '"I do." 'Bramblestar: '"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Gingerpaw, from this moment you will be known as Gingerheart. StarClan honors your energy and kindness and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." 'Everyone: '"Bramblethorn! Firepelt! Gingerheart!" Reference, ''Forbidden Love, ''pages 18-19 Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:Major Characters Category:Into the Forest Characters Category:Forbidden Love Characters Category:The Suspected Warrior Characters Category:Females Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:Kittypet Category:Queen Category:Revenge of the Darkness Characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors of Suffering Characters